


Extending Bedtime

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, Schmoop, adventures in babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin helps Joe to babysit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/760318.html?thread=100046590#t100046590
> 
> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Babysitting Barry and Iris' baby for the weekend.

Caitlin gently pulls the nursery door halfway closed, pauses outside with one hand on the doorknob just in case she hears a little squawk from inside. She counts to ten silently before she tiptoes down the hall and down the stairs, smiling to herself as the unmistakable sound of baby babble reaches her ears. 

What she sees when she reaches the bottom of the stairs only makes her smile widen. 

Joe is lying on his back on the couch, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. Lying half on his chest, wrapped in his arms, is Dawn, the livelier of Barry and Iris's nine month old twins and she's staring up at him with her big brown eyes, babbling away a mile a minute, completely heedless of the fact that he's sound asleep. 

Caitlin does what, in that situation, seems to be the only thing she can do - she pulls out her cell phone and snaps a picture. 

The flash makes Dawn lift her head and she squeals when she sees Caitlin. Either one of those actions could be the reason that Joe opens his eyes, blinks lazily up at her. "Don't tell me." Caitlin drops her cell phone on the coffee table. "You were just resting your eyes?" 

"Absolutely." Joe rubs his hand over his face and Dawn copies the movement, except hers is more of a pat than a rub. The expression on Joe's face makes Caitlin wish she had her cell phone set to video mode. 

"Come here," she says instead, reaching down and lifting Dawn, swinging her up onto her hip as the little girl squawks a protest about leaving her grandpa's arms. To be fair, Caitlin knows exactly how she feels. 

"Hey, don't be taking my best girl." Joe pushes himself into a sitting position with some difficulty and Caitlin takes advantage of the extra space on the couch to drop down beside him. She puts Dawn in between them and the little girl instantly grabs for Joe's shirt. "See?" He sounds supremely satisfied. "My girl knows who loves her best." 

Caitlin lifts an eyebrow. "She knows who she has wrapped around her little finger, you mean." From the grin on Joe's face, he doesn't seem to think that's a bad thing. "Iris was very specific about their bedtime..." 

Joe purses his lips, makes a disgusted sound. "What Iris doesn't know won't hurt her." He tickles Dawn under her arm and the resulting giggles, both from grandfather and granddaughter, are contagious. Leaning back against the couch cushions, Caitlin gives in to the moment, lets it surround her, warm her from the inside out. 

"See? That's better." There's a different look in Joe's eyes suddenly as he reaches out, touches Caitlin's cheek. She knows it must be warm against his touch, she can feel it heating, but he doesn't take his hand away. "I like it when you smile."

The heat in Caitlin's cheeks upgrades itself to a full on fire and she looks down. The smile, however, doesn't leave her lips. This part of their relationship is still new, something that she's still getting used to and it's a constant surprise to her how it affects her. 

A surprise, but a good one. 

The moment is interrupted when Dawn, perhaps sensing she's no longer the centre of her grandfather's attention, reaches up and pulls at his hand. He chuckles, slightly ruefully. "Ok," he allows. "Seeing the appeal of bedtime now." 

"Too late." Caitlin runs a hand over Dawn's curly hair, knowing from the little girl's bright eyes that she's not the least bit sleepy. However, it occurs to her that she might just be able to use this to her advantage. "Why don't you try singing a lullaby?"

Now it's Joe's turn to raise an eyebrow. "For her?" 

There's a question underneath that question and Caitlin just shrugs, knows he can see right through her. "I like it when you sing."

Joe shakes his head but he's lifting Dawn into his arms as he's doing it, cradling her as he starts to sing. No traditional lullabies here, it's straight into Donny Hathaway and goosebumps rise on Caitlin's arms as she listens to him, as enraptured as Dawn is. 

And if her eyes grow heavier sooner than the child's do, she trusts Joe to wake her up later so they can finish what they didn't quite get to start.


End file.
